


The Voyeur

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Harry has a voyeur.





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

** The Voyeur **

She watched from the doorway, startled to silence. She was sure he didn't know she was there. Scoffing inside her head, she doubted he would continue if he knew she was there.

They'd been platonic friends for a long time. Based upon that, it was quite a shock to find him sitting nude in a chair, clutching a picture of her in a string bikini in one hand, his cock in his other hand, moaning.

Heat shot straight through her, driving the blood from her brain to pool between her thighs. She stuffed one fist in her mouth to block sound, though she wanted to whimper and moan. Her only complaint was that his head was bent, his messy black hair hanging over his face, so she couldn't admire those emerald eyes. She certainly had no complaint with the size of his cock.

He stroked himself from base to tip, fingers wrapped around the circumference. His hips arched into his movements as he increased speed slightly. The muscles in his arms shifted tautly under his skin.

She bit down so hard on her hand when his tongue snuck out of his mouth to wet his lips, she thought she might have broken the skin and tasted blood.

He moaned her name just before he dropped the picture to the floor. What she really wanted to do in reaction was to walk over to him, reach underneath her skirt, pull her knickers off and impale herself upon him. What she did instead was begin to rub herself through her clothing.

She moved slightly away from the doorway, just in case he looked up, so he couldn't see her; she angled herself so she could still see him. She jumped back when he tossed his head back.

He didn't see her. His eyes were tightly closed, his free hand rubbing the skin of his chest. She shuddered when he moaned, both of them sharply inhaling at the sensation rocketing through their bodies. He bit his lower lip as he began to stroke himself faster. The shine at the head of his cock told her he was close to coming. He used his thumb to spread the pre-come down the shaft.

She suddenly wanted to enter the room on her hands and knees, slide between his thighs and take his cock into her mouth, to taste him, to feel him come. The thought drove her over the edge, leaving her trembling against the wall. But she still ached.

She peeked around the corner, waiting for him. He was beautiful; his back was arched to drive himself upward, muscles flexed under that silken skin. Gasping her name, thrusting himself into his palm, he came.

Then he opened his eyes and looked right at her, the green of them dark with desire. In a low, husky, inviting tone, he said, "Hello."


End file.
